List of Pirates
Pirates 'were the original Pastafarians. They were the favorite people of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Timeline of Notable Pirates '25th Century BC (BFSM) * Lasagne Crew (Ancient Egyptian) * Captain Mosey * Punt Explorers (Egyptian) * Armana Navy (Egyptian) * Ragu (Libyan/Greek, or Both) '7th Century BFSM' * Hanuwumdran Warriors *Ishmali Camuwundra 'Golden Age of Piracy (Middle Ages to 1730s)' *Queen Anns Revenge 'Modern Pirates (21st Century)' *Pastafarians *Modern Day Punts (Somalians) List of Pirates *Dwarf-Noisy first human created by the FSM. Had a hard time learning about pirate knowledge. *Mosey-First Prophet of the FSM. Was a pirate captain and led his crew ontop of a mountain. *Pirates -The founders of Pastafarianism *Anne Bonny - Bonny was a strong, independent woman, who became a respected pirate in a predominantly male society. *Bartholomew Roberts - He was the last great pirate of the golden age who plundered more then 400 ships. His boldness and abilities made him one of the most successful pirates. *Benjamin Hornigold - A man who was a privateer, pirate and pirate hunter during his career. He is also well-known because his apprentice and partner was Blackbeard. *Blackbeard - These are facts about the notorious captain and certainly most famous pirate of all time. History negatively portrays him, however the actual Blackbeard was a hero. Blackbeard - The Last Stand - Events that occurred during the last day of Blackbeard’s life. These are some facts about one of the biggest sea battles in Caribbean history. *Calico Rackham Jack - A typical small-time pirate, whose fame comes from the fact that two of the most famous woman pirates, Anne Bonny and Mary Read sailed under his flag. *Charles Vane - A very skillful pirate who was brave enough to stand against the mighty governor, Woodes Rogers. However, a couple of unfortunate events ended his career sooner than he expected. *Cheung Po Tsai - An infamous pirate, mostly known because of a legend about his hidden treasure in Cheung Po Tsai Cave in Cheung Chau Island. *Edward England - This Irishman was a successful pirate, who captured many ships. However, his kindness and not-so-pirate attitude prevented him to become even greater. *Edward Low - Many stories from the famous Golden Age of Piracy tell the tales of notorious pirate captains, but none can claim that Edward Low was not one of the vilest and cruelest pirate captains of that time. Here you can find out more about his life, from the early age of crime to the heights and lows of his pirate career. *Grace O'Malley - One of the most famous female pirates of all time is without a doubt Grace O’Malley, the legendary Irish noblewoman who spent the majority of her life at sea. Here you can find out more information about her interesting life. *Henry Every - Every was one of the rare pirates who chose to retire from piracy, and lived rest of his life as rich man. *Howell Davis - The intelligent pirate, who often used trickery instead of relying only on arms and firepower. *Mary Read - This unfortunate girl spent most part of her life pretending to be a man. She was treated as woman only on one occasion. *Paulsgrave Williams - Paulsgrave Williams became a pirate at a very old age. Many people think that he was just looking for some excitement. *Samuel Bellamy - Known facts about Samuel Bellamy’s pirate career and his famous love story, which inspired many writers. *Stede Bonnet - Stede Bonnet was a former major and wealthy man who suddenly turned to piracy. He became famous despite the fact that he was inexperienced and incompetent pirate. *Thomas Tew - "specially wicked and ill-disposed pirate" *Turgut Reis - Turgut Reis was one of the most famous and celebrated Ottoman naval commanders, who commanded over much of Mediterranean during 16th century. Here you can find out more about his military conquest, interesting life, and legacy that he left for the future *William Kidd - Captain Kidd was a successful privateer who became pirate thanks to a couple of unfortunate events. The stories about his buried treasure made him even more popular. Buccaneers: *Christopher Myngs - Myngs was a Royal Navy sailor, who helped England to defend Jamaica from the Spaniards. He had a big influence on many successful buccaneers. *Francois L'Ollonais - The Frenchman was the cruelest buccaneer that ever lived. With his fleet, he managed to conquer several big Spanish towns. *Henry Morgan - Morgan was certainly the most famous buccaneer, a great leader and a hero of England. A man who was so brave and successful that even his enemies praised him. Privateers: *Sir Francis Drake - One of the most notable sailors and naval commanders of the sixteenth century. *Jean Laffite - Famous American hero, privateer, merchant, smuggler, slave trader... *Woodes Rogers - The English privateer who latter became the governor of the Bahamas. He took a big part in suspiring piracy from the Caribbean. Category:Pirates Category:Pastafarianism